Help My Heart - Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction
by KH Lover KC
Summary: Kathleen is telekinetic. She grew up without her parents, under the care of her uncle, in a military base. She's smart, and can fight her way out of any situation, but she's missing something she doesn't know she needs. When a stranger in a brown robe tells her that 'this world has been connected', she meets her knight in shinning armor, and finally learns how to live.
1. Chapter 1

Help My Heart – A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

A/N - Hey, everyone! My name is KH Lover KC, but you can call me KC.

Kingdom Hearts is one of my favorite franchises ever, and all my friends tell me that I'm a great writer, so I decided to try my hand at writing fanfiction.

This is my first story, so feel free to say whatever you like about it. Reviews, good and bad, are welcomed and encouraged.

Just so you all know, the prologue and first chapter are lumped together at the beginning, so you can jump to the chapters you want later on and not get confused (I'm sorry, this is just something that has always bugged me)

Enjoy! ~KC

* * *

Prologue – Who I Am

You don't know me. But I can know you. The way you hold yourself, the way your hands move, the patterns of your speech are only a few of the ways I can know everything about you. Telekinesis fills in the blanks. Yes, you heard right; I can read your mind like you do a book. When I try, I can move matter. But I am no alien, make no mistake; I am as much human as you. I am merely a product of genetic flaws that unlock more of my brain than you. Call me a mutant, if you want, or a freak. The simple fact is that I don't care one way or another. I've heard it all.

You might wonder who my parents are, and I cannot answer that. I know my mother was a front-line army nurse, and my father was a high-ranking Marine, but that is it. They were dead before I opened my eyes. My father's brother – Uncle Ryan – had become my guardian. He was never around. Nannies and babysitters came and went with the change of the wind. You could tell that they were army trained their whole life. I never went to school; online education had always been my best friend. I excel my age level of nineteen – my uncle says my telekinesis has something to do with it. If there was ever other children my age around I never knew; I was never allowed to leave my housing unit without my uncles permission.

The average teenager's life is relayed to me by the memories of soldiers who have children. They are the closest thing I have to a normal life.

If you talk to me I will stay as silent as possible. I am not shy, I'll have you know – it isn't uncommon for me at any point to run around the shooting range at its business time and for me to stare down ten-year war veterans who cross my path. I simply have nothing to say. Silence is my constant companion and my best friend.

Power over my mind has fashioned walls around myself to protect me. No one has ever been inside the walls. I got it in my head at one point a long time ago that it is unacceptable to let anyone see me weak. I've stuck to that moral for as long as I can remember; and I can't forget. No living soul has ever seen me as anything other than an immovable front.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm fragile inside. I know it and I can't change it, no matter how much I try.

I've come to accept the fact that I am one of a kind, and, as such, I am destined to forever be alone. I have stopped tempting myself with lives I once wished I had; I cannot change my fate.

But, maybe when everything I know is changed, and my own morals challenged, maybe someone can lower my walls.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Door to Change

It was a Sunday. My Uncle had let me go for the day, since I had no lessons for the day. I had taken my black motorcycle out to a nice, little place in the desert away from the military base. It's my little "Happy Place", where I can hide away when I need to get away. Two katanna-like blades laid slung on my belt, tapping my legs when I walked. No one knows about me self-teaching myself sword-fighting; no one knows I even have these swords. They were just sitting in the ammunition's locker; no one would miss them, right?

The boulder in front of me was blanketed in nicks where I practiced and perfected my self-taught craft. I've been coming to this spot for the last three years, and the oldest nicks, I know, is only about a month older after that first trip to here.

The sun is hot, but it only makes me feel stronger. I've theorized for a long time that my body can, somehow, naturally convert heat into useable energy. But, it is just a theory.

I stopped attacking the boulder, catching my breath and whipping a thin film of sweat from my forehead. I moved to sit on my motorcycle, legs blissfully aching. I don't know why I take such a liking to the way pain feels. When my breathing lessened, I grabbed my water bottle from my backpack I brought with me and took enough to sooth my throat. I didn't need to drink all of it.

Putting my water bottle back into my bag, I stood up and took a moment to look at my blades. They looked like they could use a good sharpening and polishing. Smiling to myself, I took what I needed from my bag. This was always my favorite past-time.

I moved to sit on the opposite side of the boulder, considering that the sun was low in the late afternoon and it cast extreme shadows on the ground. As much as I love the sun, a girl needs some shade every once and a while.

I had slipped my blades into their sheaths to free up my hands, listening to the tapping of the swords against my sides every step I took. It was almost hypnotic.

I carefully sat down, pressing my back against the boulder and moving my swords to my sides, undoing my belt in the process. The supplies next to me, I took the first sword out of its sheath and started sharpening it. It was getting pretty dull. The harsh sound of the sharpening stone against steel was music to my ears, quickly dragging me into a soothing rhythm. As the harmless sparks flew, I felt my thoughts drift from focus. Before I could stop myself, my mind drifted to what my life would be like if I was normal. All the things a normal teenager thinks about constantly that I constantly block out flood into my mind.

A batch of new, my-age recruits are coming to the base to begin training next week. Maybe some of them are cute and will talk to me…

I slam my sword and stone down onto the ground and shook my head hard enough to give me a headache. "Stop thinking like that." I say aloud. "You know you can't have that life, so _don't_ hurt yourself fantasizing about it!" I let out a scream of frustration. It wasn't like anyone can hear me. "Why can't I just be normal?!"

I let the emotions boiling inside of me vocalize in whatever way they needed to until my throat burned and eyes began to water. I stopped and sucked in large gulps of breath, trying to calm down. My hands started going through the motions of sharpening my blades again, hoping the familiarity of it would calm me down further.

Half an hour later it did. By that time my sword couldn't have possibly been sharper. I put it back in its sheath and took out the other one. Since the sun was setting pretty fast, I thought it would be best to polish them tomorrow. I wouldn't have time to do anything else, anyway. I had lessons late Monday and Thursday, in exchange for one-hour reviews on Friday. I wouldn't be allowed to leave until Tuesday afternoon at the earliest.

When I finished, the sun was almost touching the earth, judging by the yearning reach of the shadow. I stood up, slipping the other sword into its sheath. I grabbed the supplies and left my swords in a hidden gap in the boulder. I pushed the supplies back into my bag and made sure everything was closed before slinging it across my shoulders, straddling my bike as I clipped the straps across my stomach and chest. Reaching for the keys in the ignition, my mind started to naturally go over everything that I needed to do tomorrow.

A test in AP Trigonometry, quiz in AP English on a few Shakespearean poems, AP Biology and AP Marine Biology test review, and an AP European history one-hundred-page chapter test. No problem.

I wasn't even aware of my hand grabbing at nothing until I thought about that auto-mechanics class that I needed to add to my schedule. Snapping out of a trance, I held in another frustrated scream. "Where are the stupid keys?" I sighed. I leaned over the side, trying to see through the amber light to see if the keys fell on the ground. No luck. I let my head drop in defeat, resisting the urge to smash my head against the side of the bike. Grudgingly, I stood up and moved to the other side of the boulder to see if I accidentally dropped them when I left my swords behind.

I grabbed them out and felt along the bottom of the crevice, the dying light affecting my vision. Nothing.

"What am I going to do now?" I murmured unhappily to myself. I'd probably have to push my bike thirteen miles over uneven terrain to the military base in the middle of the night. _Fun times._

What little light the sky had left winked out of existence. It wasn't gradual; it just happened. Startled, I held onto the handle of one of my blades. Wisps of black and dark purple played in the corners of my eyes. The unfamiliar feeling of fear rushed me. Automatically, I moved to one side, rounding the boulder but keeping my gaze on the wisps of…whatever it was that was in my vision.

I heard something light and metallic _clink_ as it hit the ground behind me. I turned on instinct, quickly diverting my gaze to the ground. My keys were dropped there. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look up. A hunched-over man in a brown cloak stood there, in-between me and my motorcycle.

I took out the sword my hand held onto and pointed it at the stranger. "Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"

He just stood there, unaffected. "This world has been connected." He said. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Again he ignored me.

He turned around, and a brown door with golden linings grew out of the ground. "What the – " I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

Something rushed me from behind and the next thing I saw was all black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Who are you?

It was warm, whatever I was laying on. Not hot, but warm. And soft. I could hear waves. Was I near the sea? It was peaceful. Soothing. I didn't want to wake up…

There were voices. I couldn't make them out, but I could hear that they were there. Three of them; a girl and two boys. That was as much as I could make out. I tried to ignore them.

Something pushed my shoulder, hard, a few times. "Hey, wake up." One of the boys said. He sounded young; probably only a year or two younger than me.

"Who is she?" The girl asked.

"Dunno." The other boy said. They all seemed to be about the same age. "Never seen her before."

"Hey, come on, wake up." The first boy spoke again. "We won't bite…Well, maybe Riku…" The other boy growled lowly while the first boy and girl laughed. "Seriously, wake up." He struggled to speak without laughing. It was cute.

I forced my eyes open slightly, letting out a breathy moan when the sunlight stung my eyes. I felt my face cool as shade covered my face. "Better?" The first boy asked.

I moaned again and opened my eyes some, vision blurred, forcing my hands under me and pushing myself up. I could feel the shade attempt to follow my movements. I forced my eyes to open all the way, and had to resist closing my eyes again as blinding sun stared at me. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. The shade left after a minute.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. I nodded, blinking a few more time to get rid of the rest of the blur, and looked at them. Closest to me on the right, resting on one knee, was one of the boys. He had brown, out-of-control spikey hair with solid, rich blue eyes. To his right was the girl, hands on her knees, with shoulder-length red hair and similar blue eyes. Directly in front of me was the other boy. He had short silver hair and teal-like color eyes, watching me carefully. He stood up straight, arms crossed, shoulders squared. He was a picture of imposing figures. Interesting.

"Who are you?" The burnet asked.

I licked my dry lips, unsure of how to respond. "You first." I say simply. He and the girl smile. The other boy smirks a little.

"Name's Sora." The brunet said, pointing at himself with a large smile.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Kairi."

"Riku." The other boy said. "Your turn."

I licked my lips again. Why was I so nervous? "Kathleen." I say, timidly meeting their gazes. I kicked myself mentally. _How_ can I be this nervous? I don't get it.

"You aren't from the Destiny Islands, are you?" Sora asked, shifting into a more relaxed, sitting position. I shook my head.

"Don't talk much either, huh?" Riku asked. Something about his tone made me tense a little.

I shrugged. "Got nothing to say."

"Got something to say about how you got here, then?" He all but sneered, eyes narrowing menacingly. I catch Sora and Kairi shooting him glares.

"I don't know." I say, meeting his glare with my own.

"What do you mean, you don't know? _How_ can you not know?" His voice raises in volume, frame stiffening. He was getting ready for a fight. Cute.

"I don't know 'cause I didn't get a say in it." I tell him, getting onto my feet in the process. I saw the muscles in his arms flex. "Need me to spell it out for you?"

His arms fell down stiffly to his side, hands clenched in fists tight enough to draw blood from his palms. He was barely able to hold back. "Don't get snippy with me." He scowled lowly. Ten bucks says if I push a little more I could get him to take a swing at me.

I place my hands on my hips, smirking ever so slightly. "Don't get bossy with me." I say.

Sora got up quickly, grabbing one of Riku's arms and leaned in close to talk to him. I shouldn't have heard what he said, but I'm me, so what can I say? And I'm pretty sure that Sora said something along the lines of "Just let it go."

Riku relaxed mostly and turned away from me, his arms crossing over his chest again, shacking Sora off of him in the process. I could tell Kairi was glaring alternatively between me and Riku.

And…there's the guilt. Guhh, I hate guilt. "Sorry about that." I said, crossing my arms loosely over my chest. "Just wanted to try something. Won't happen again; I promise." _And I don't take promises lightly,_ I almost added.

Sora looked at me and smiled. "That's cool." Does he ever _not_ smile? Kairi's features softened, and a smile played along her lips. Riku hardly glanced my way, but I thought I saw amusement in his eyes rather than anger. It was nice to know he didn't hate me.

My gaze shifted natural as my brain ached for more knowledge. It slipped comfortably to the right, lading on a strange shadow. My brain instantly focused on the out-of-place object, trying to deduce what it was.

For one, it was too dark for a natural shadow at this time of day, even in this late afternoon with harsh sun. For another thing, it was extremely erratic; nothing naturally could move at that speed from the sun.

And, what was probably the most important, was the fact that it wasn't connected to anything.

"Uhh, does that," I pointed to the strange shadow, "happen often?" The shadow sprung up like a pop-up story book. Um, what?

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.


End file.
